


Blue Haze

by Urby



Series: Melodies of Life [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Corrin chooses his priorities. Azurrin Week "2019", Day 1: Adrift/Grounding
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Melodies of Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/718761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Blue Haze

**Author's Note:**

> It is time for the "2019" Azurrin week and I am very excited! I am also sort of caught with my pants down because I just got done with finals and am away from my normal writing environment because I am visiting my girlfriend!! I will add a title when I get home.
> 
> This takes place in fort New Valla, which I first mention in "Love Grows".

Hunching over a desk with his head slowly sliding off his fist was far from dignified, Corrin knew. But, the words in front of him weren't getting past his eyes - was this a treaty or a complaint, again? - and his skull was heavy with clouds. There was something the matter with him. Maybe not _wrong_ , not yet. He didn't have time for something to be wrong with him though. There was so much to do, so much to read, if only he could read it and actually understand it and not just stare at papers and continue to have nothing happen.

He lifted his head from his fist, rubbed his temples, and smoothed his hair. Then he propped his chin up with his fist, hoping that would make him a little more alert. The page did not become any more interesting or comprehensible.

He'd been like this for days. He hated feeling so...nothing but present. And worse yet, he had a suspicion he knew at least part of the reason why he felt the way he felt. It was an incredibly simple, incredibly infuriating reason.

He thought he could hold out longer than this, and he was slowly coming to terms with the fact he could not.

Tensions were high between the people of Hoshido and Nohr this season, and New Valla's location and supposed neutrality made it the place of choice for negotiations. Corrin had to play host and mediator on top of all his other duties as steward of the fort, and absenting himself to let off steam would be...unwise. Tensions were too high, the stakes were too high. If he left to vent now, there was no telling how long he would be out...

This was not the first time he had starved his draconic self. At least this time around it was only manifesting as mental fatigue, and not violent urges. As of yet, anyway.

Maybe he would feel better if he allowed himself some rest, at least. He tidied his desk, trying not to notice that he might be putting things in piles he would need to untangle later, and wandered away from his work. Eventually he meandered his way to his private chambers and plopped on a lounging couch.

Trying to make thoughts materialize in his head was more effort than he wanted to put in. He'd been pushing himself to do things for the last, oh, hour, hours, and he was trying to take a break from that. Or was he trying to see if distancing himself from work would make things easier? He frowned at the air above him.

Watching things was simple, was something he could do. He rolled over and positioned himself to look out the balcony windows. There was a view of the Great River, and he could see the light of the sun glitter in scattered areas, broken by boats and waves. He kept his eyes open, scanning the horizon and the water, letting time go by. He could return to his mind every so often, but when he did, it always took him a moment to realize there wasn't anything going on.

 _Maybe I could let out a little bit of dragon,_ he decided.

Just as he had worked up the energy to push out his tail, the door to his suite opened. He sucked in a breath, sitting up and trying to look presentable.

"It's just me, Corrin," Azura said. "Please don't get up. I brought something --"

Corrin breathed out a heavy sigh and spread himself back onto the couch, letting his eyelids fall.

"Oh," Azura's voice was closer this time. "I thought you were in bed..."

"Bed is far." He gave himself a mental pat on the back for answering in an appropriate amount of time.

She started rearranging some things out of his view. Corrin kept his eyes closed, imagining where his wife was by the sound of things moving about.

"Tea for you," she said. A cup clinked on a surface near his face.

When he opened his eyes, a small dresser had been pulled up near him so that Azura could sit nearby. She was sipping a cup of her own tea, watching him with a patient expression. A tray held another cup, not yet filled, a gently steaming teapot, and some garnishes. He had enough energy to sit up and pour his cup out, and the sight of a deep blue liquid made him perk up.

"Made from the butterfly pea flower," she said as a way of explanation. "I thought it might amuse you."

Corrin smiled and swirled the cup in his fingers. Indeed, it was an idle, simple joy to see such an unusual but interesting color. And yet, it wasn't quite his favorite shade of blue, being much too dark to be compared to Azura's hair. He scanned the tray for something to correct it. Cream, which was nice, but wasn't something he was in the mood for. Sugar, which he did not need either. Hm, maybe the lemon! He had heard something about lemons doing things to teas, so he squeezed it over his cup...

"Oh!" Alas, the blue had become a distinct purple. The color wasn't unpleasant, but he was still disappointed. Maybe milk would have been the smarter choice.

"Isn't it fun?" she said, smiling over her cup. "The merchant I got it from said we can also use it in food."

"Hm." Food was something he would need to consider later. A good meal would put the visiting dignitaries at ease.

Azura moved so that she was sitting next to him, allowing him to rest his weight on her. They drank in a cozy quiet as she looked over some papers. He noticed some of them were ones he had left behind and tried not to think about it too much. Instead, he took hold of her free hand.

"We'll have to get you some time off," she said.

"Mmm." He held her hand tighter. "Time off for you, too."

"Of course. I'll be with you when you're raging."

"I want you to rest, too," he said, pressing his lips to her temple.

It took her a moment to squeeze his hand back. "A little vacation, then."

"For us."


End file.
